This specification discusses information organizing systems and methods, and more particularly features relating to automated archiving and retrieval of documents.
In everyday life, people frequently receive physical documents with information that may or may not be important, and may or may not be needed at a later time. For example, receipts and business cards are often received in the course of a day, and the recipient is often unsure whether, and for how long, to save such documents. Such documents can be saved physically or scanned for storage on a computer. In either event, the saved document is typically either dropped in some location without any archiving meta information (e.g., dropped in a drawer or a folder), or a person must deliberately associate archiving meta information with the document (e.g., by placing the document in a specific folder according to some docketing system, or by typing in information to associate with the document saved on a computer).